


Shake It Off

by Vampurr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Pharmercy, Support my headcannon please, rocketangel, trust me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampurr/pseuds/Vampurr
Summary: It was never odd to catch Angela humming or even completely singing a Taylor Swift song, never missing a single beat or word. In all honesty, the Overwatch members had come to expect it.Yet, they never thought they'd hear the blonde singing the lyrics at full force over the coms, completely unaware the entire time.((While not focused primarily on pharmercy, it does at the end!))





	Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based off the prompt of what a hero's favorite song is. I decided to go with Mercy and the song Shake It Off and You Belong With Me, both by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> For it is my personal headcannon that Angela would be a diehard Taylor Swift fan, and I truly hope you come to accept and support it too with my fic. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy this fic! Also special thanks to small_lights on IG for helping me come up with this!

"What is SHE singing?" Jesse barked as soon as he turned on his com, instantly yanking the gadget from his ear as soon as sound bursted through it. A light glare was quick to appear in his desert brown eyes, and he glanced over to the two other heroes beside him. A look of annoyance and what looked like disbelief quickly washed over his face with a frown to match, and whatever sound churned out of the com seemed to be the cause. The two other heroes looked over to him, confusion rippling across their faces. 

The group of three were all currently crouched behind a deserted building, trying to gather more entail and clues about apparent Talon activity in the area. So far, nothing of value had turned up, and the apparent sound that continued to echo from the cowboy's com wasn't helping either. 

"Whatcha talking about?!" Lena quickly asked, her tone still cheeky and cheery as it always was. Despite the tone, confusion and a hint of concern still bled through her words and showed plainly through her hazel gaze. It wasn't like something to bother the cowboy so suddenly, especially with it being just a sound from their coms. "No ones singing, and I don't think anyone of us would. Talon's suppose to be in this area!" 

"Only one who'd be singing here is me, and I'm not singing," Lucio said, his happy tone still bouncing between each word. One of his signature smiles flashed across his face at just the simple sound of music. The brunette just nodded at the musician's statement while Jesse just gave them a blank stare and shook his head. 

He waved his still booming com at the two baffled heroes. "Just turn on your com and you'll see exactly what I'm talking about," he replied with a faint but disappointed sigh. 

The two other heroes stared at Jesse with a completely blank look, but they rather reluctantly turned on their coms and placed it to their ears. They were much more concerned over what to expect from blaring com, but their curiosity easily got the better of them. Usually, the com would only buzz with a scratchy static or whimpers of pain from other Overwatch members who forgot to turn off their own coms. Lena and Lucio guessed the man was probably just playing a prank on them or making a mountain out of mole hole with an odd noise. 

"I don't hear what the big deal is, Jesse— Oh!" Lena began before abruptly stopping right in her tracks and simply blinking. Her eyes could only widen at the sound that poured out of the com, and it couldn't of been even a millisecond before a loud, cheery laugh erupted from her throat. A huge grin creeped onto her face as well as tears of joy welling in the corner of her eyes at the sound that came out of the com. Lucio did nearly the same, though he was laughing so hard he was slapping his knees to keep himself from falling over into a true fit of laughter. 

"Oh my god!" the DJ nearly yelled between his loud laughs. "Angela! The one and only Angela Ziegler is full on belting—" Another laugh was quick to interrupt his sentence, and he was soon back to slapping his knees. 

"Taylor Swift," the cowboy grumbled as if it was the most grave information ever given. Another disappointed sigh could only follow with his answer. 

"Lucio! Lucio! Turn it up, please! We gotta share this with the world!" Lena exclaimed, joyfully slapping the man on the shoulder to get him to hook the com up to his speakers. Truly, it wasn't a matter of if the musician could, but rather when he could. 

Lucio gave a quick nod, more than ready to hook the com up to his speakers. He was quick to get to tinkering with his speakers to hopefully amplify the sound to the loudest it could possibly be. The brunette just bounced up and down out of pure excitement and watched the musician, giggles escaping her mouth as she did. Jesse could only muster a face palm and another disappointed sigh. His dislike for the singer was more than obvious, and one of his closest friends singing it didn't help either. 

"Of all the songs Angie could sing, she had to choose something from Taylor Swift. Not even one of her apparent good ones either," Jesse mumbled as he watched over the giggling group. His mood only seemed to worsen with each passing second, and he doubted it would get any better either. 

"Well you know, Taylor Swift is her favorite singer, right? She has her playing more than anything else in the med bay, or at least from when I've been down there," Lena replied, breaking her giggling trance and shedding a glance over to the now grumpy cowboy. "And when I mean favorite, I mean favorite. Pretty sure she's what you'd call a die hard Taylor Swift fan." 

"How does Fareeha even stand it? Hell, Taylor Swift's music isn't even all that good! And besides even that point, Fareeha's taste in music is the polar opposite of Taylor Swift's!" Jesse replied with another exasperated sigh, disbelief coating each of his words. Truly, none of this made sense to the cowboy. 

Though before the brunette could respond to the cowboy, noise bursted through Lucio's speakers at full blast. At first, it was only a buzzing static that only seemed to grow louder. Though after a few aggravating seconds of buzzing and last minute tinkering with the com, a voice broke through the static that the three heroes were much too familiar with. 

_"Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play..."_

Angela sang at full force through the coms, completely unaware that everyone in the main channel could hear her. Lena and Lucio instantly burst into laughter at the blonde's cover of the show while Jesse just shook his head. 

"Does she know that literally everyone can hear her and not just us? Literally everyone on the Overwatch roster," Jesse couldn't help but question with another grumble. Though he had to admit, he easily felt embarrassed for the blonde. "Why doesn't Fareeha stop her? Can she seriously not hear her? They're literally never farther than a few feet from each other when they go on missions!" A frown still stayed plastered to his face. Oh, how he hated this song. 

"Pretty sure Fareeha thinks it's adorable. They're dating, after all," Lena replied, suppressing her giggles just enough to sputter out a few words. It didn't last for long though for Lucio quickly began to tap the brunette's shoulder and telling her to hush. Apparently, Angela had been singing this entire time and they were just now getting to the best part. 

_"And to Fareeha over there with the hella good hair; Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake; Yeah, oh, oh, oh oh..."_

All of them were absolutely certain those weren't the true lyrics, and it easily had Lena and Lucio cracking up like they had before. Even Jesse couldn't help but chuckle at the doctor's crafty but adorable changing of the words. It was yet another reason why everyone loved Angela with Fareeha being the most. Even during the hardest and grittiest of times, she could always remind the ragtag team to stay positive, even with a sapphic cover of _Shake it Off._

As the other two heroes continued to now roll on the ground in hysteric fits of laughter, the cowboy slowly slipped his com back on and quickly shifted through the channels. There was only one person he desperately needed to talk to, or his small team would never get back on track again. The cowboy was certain it was the mission was the farthest things from their mind now which was only rallied a more desperate cry to regain focus. Sure, the mission may not be the most important, but it was still vital enough for them to at least go about finishing it. It was only a few seconds before the man found the exact channel he was looking for, and he was quick to tap it back on. 

"Come in, Pharah, come in. Pharah, are you there?" he talked into the com as he tried to get any answer from it. It was no surprise that he used the Egyptian's Call name either; she had always been one for formalities, especially when on the battlefield. 

"Yes, McCree. I'm here. Is there an issue? Mercy and I are not too far from position. We're currently resting on the roof of a building, waiting for my Raptora suit to replenish its fuel and cool down some. That is, if there's an issue," Fareeha's voice suddenly broke through the static only a few seconds later, each word coated in her usual serious tone. Honestly, the cowboy could easily see her now, standing on the very edge of the building as she scanned the area for the small group like a falcon looking for prey. All the while, Angela was just singing behind her. It wouldn't surprise Jesse if she was even dancing too. 

"Ah, don't worry your little head. We're fine, or at least I think you can call it that. I almost think the better term would be dandy. Lena– I mean, Tracer and Lucio are currently rolling in the grass, dying of laughter," he replied with his usual hint of mischief on his voice. His eyes darted over to the two people in question who continued to listen to the blonde sing and laugh all the while. 

"What, why? We're on a crucial mission!" 

"Well, they're laughing over your girl singing on the main channel of the coms. She's been blessing us with her wonderful singing talents by singing Taylor Swift," Jesse replied with a snort. "There's no way I'll get them to calm down till you can get Angie to quiet down; you know how they are. I really don't mind her singing since she does have really have a lovely voice... Though I gotta get these guys focused again or we ain't finishing anytime soon. Either turn off her com, or get her to be quiet." 

The cowboy could hear the Egyptian chuckle at everything the cowboy said. "That's no surprise. I swear she could sing all Taylor Swift's songs in her sleep. Alright, McCree, I'll get her to shush," Fareeha replied with the slightest hun of mischief laced in her words. Even though the man couldn't see it, he was also sure the Egyptian was smiling. 

\--- 

Fareeha turned off the com with a relieved sigh before averting her gaze back to the blonde that stood behind her. The small team of heroes was safe, but now there seemed to be an expected problem that had arised. 

"Little dove," the soldier began, now turning around and stepping towards the blonde. A teasing look was now painted on the Egyptian's face along with a big grin to match. She could easily tell the blonde had been singing and definitely dancing to the song. She had been mid-twirl and right at the last word of _Shake It Off_ on the very tip of her tongue when the Egyptian had turned around. 

"Oh! Fareeha! Yes?" Angela exclaimed instantly, the words falling out of her mouth faster than the song lyrics had. A rosy blush had now spread across her cheeks, embarrassment rippling across her face. Her wings instantly shot right up too, ruining any futile attempts to hide the doctor's growing embarrassment. 

The Egyptian's smile could only grow. Oh, how adorable the blonde was to her simply couldn't be described in words. 

"Singing Taylor Swift again?" the soldier asked teasingly, her grin only growing. She had moved to stand in front of the cherry faced blonde. It took a few moments, but eventually Angela quietly mumbled a single weak yes. 

This could only make Fareeha chuckle. "I'm sure you were, but don't be embarrassed. You know I love hearing you sing, and you know that. I've told you; you've got the voice of Florence and the Machine!" 

Angela looked up at the soldier's dark brown eyes, and a smile creeped onto her face. Even she couldn't keep it off her face. 

The Egyptian then kissed her, a kiss so sweet it could of been pure sugar. It captivated the two for what felt like centuries which was just enough for Fareeha to click Angela's com off. The soldier saw no reason to make her stop singing, after all. 

"Let's go now. Time to finally finish up this mission once and for all," Fareeha mumbled as soon as their sweet kiss finally came to a bittersweet end. Truth be told, Fareeha didn't want to leave the roof. She'd rather stay up here, kiss Angela some more, and then maybe watch the sunset. 

"Yes!" the blonde replied, one of her signature angelic smiles now gracing her lips. Her entire face seemed to bean, radiating only pure joy from every inch of her face. 

"And I'll sing _You Belong With Me_ this time! You know how much I love that song since... It's our song, you know..." Angela quietly added, glancing up to see the Egyptian's reaction. 

Fareeha just smiled at her and replied, "Of course. Just make sure you have your com off this time."

"What?"

"Nothing."


End file.
